Um encontro com
by Pipe
Summary: Depois do churrasco, o que realmente aconteceu em algumas casas... noites de amor inesqueciveis, os cinco sentidos totalmente despertos... YAOI!
1. Introducao

**UM ENCONTRO COM...**

**INTRODUÇÃO**

A noite já estava caindo sobre o Santuário e não parecia que aquele churrasco na casa de Virgem iria acabar tão cedo. Mas Pipe sentiu algo no ar... Chegou perto de Mion e anunciou:

-Anjinha linda, hora de irmos.

-AAAAHH, tia... – gemeram as três meninas que estavam brincando.

-Deixa ela mais um pouco, vá... – pediu Amata.

-Está ficando tarde, Mata. Preciso mesmo levar ela pra casa... Vocês também estão ficando cansadas...

-Deixa ela dormir na minha casa, então. – resolveu Tessa.

"Minha chance!!"- pensou Pipe, falando alto depois – Porque VOCÊS não dormem na minha? Acho que seus pais e mães adorariam...

-Vamu pedir, Mata. – Tessa puxou a morena com ela. Máscara da Morte até parou pra pensar, mas um olhar de Afrodite decidiu tudo.

Saga emburrou. Tinha outros planos para a noite. Terpsicore riu.

-Ah, meu poderoso... Você ta é de porre. Duvido que tenhamos uma boa noite hoje. E deixa de ser egoísta. Nossos amigos precisam de uma folga também.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos resmungou e foi atrás de outro copo de vinho. Pipe reuniu todos os filhotes e desceu com eles para a vila dos cavaleiros de prata. Na casa de Asterion e Misty, foram recebidos pelo papai risonho. Shina não resistiu em provoca-lo.

-Nossa, que alegria! A tarde hoje foi boa, hein? Cadê o Misty?

-Tomando banho. Sim, língua venenosa, o dia todo foi maravilhoso. Nossa, trouxeram a tropa toda?

-Ah, _é vero_. A Pipe resolveu trazer os pivetes pra passarem a noite no chalé. As aprendizes vão enlouquecer hoje. Duvido que alguém durma.

Dito e feito. Assim que os garotos entraram no chalé, todos sabiam que eles estavam lá. Nathalis, Une, Mizuki, Koorime, Volpi, todas vieram correndo.

-Mestras? Precisam de ajuda? Podemos dar janta a eles? Podemos brincar com eles? Por pra dormir?

-Ufa! Acho que nem precisamos nos preocupar mais com nada, _bella_.

-Bem, eu sempre soube que você preferia tomar conta de um certo cavaleiro de Capricórnio e de sua bebedeira...

-_Perché no? Quello patzo_ ta se acabando de beber junto ao seu noivo e depois vão passar mal... Feito crianças, precisam de alguém monitorando...

-Sim, sim. Vai, vai, Shina. – e Pipe ficou olhando para as aprendizes curtindo os chibis dourados, sonhando acordada.

N/A: Dei a partida! Três casais de cavaleiros de ouro sozinhos em casa, o que será que vai virar? Cada capítulo um lemon diferente, para satisfazer aos pedidos de quem estava com saudades dos casais favoritos by Pipe. Belier, se segure, que lá vai o famoso fic do Shaka e Mú...


	2. A sensualidade

**UM ENCONTRO COM...**

CAPÍTULO 01 – A SENSUALIDADE 

Shaka viu Pipe e Shina descendo com as crianças, Moksha entre eles e suspirou. Buda abençoasse uma mulher tão sensível... Sorriu disfarçadamente para o namorado, cujos olhos espalhavam faíscas. Mú só não mandava todo mundo embora por pura educação, mas a famosa impaciência dos arianos era visível pela postura e pelas respostas dele. Milo e Máscara da Morte também estavam impacientes e saíram arrastando seus amados. Aioria deu a desculpa que estava cansado e levou Marin. Shura e Saga resolveram tomar uma saideira na casa de Gêmeos, Kanon se viu carregado por dois "borrachos" escadaria abaixo, Aldebaran rindo sua gargalhada estrondosa enquanto levava a esposa para a casa de Touro:

-Sim, meu bem, vou deixar o chá de boldo pronto pra quando a Terpsicore subir, mas acho que vamos precisar de algo muuuito mais forte que isso... Talvez umas doses de glicose...

Mú acompanhou os amigos que iam descer enquanto Shaka despachava os que subiam. O ariano suspirou de alívio, buscando o cosmo do amado e achando-o já dentro de casa, no meio da sala, tirando as sandálias e a camisa branca suada.

-Deusa! Ainda bem que não damos esse tipo de festa todos os dias. Amanhã vou ter que requisitar uma dúzia de servos pra auxiliar a Harmonia na limpeza...

-Vai pensar nisso só amanhã, né? – Mú enlaçou sua cintura, tirando o cabelo loiro da frente e mordendo a junção ombro-pescoço. – Temos assuntos mais urgentes a tratar...

-Hmmm, é? Que assuntos serão esses, por Vishnu? – mas Shaka já estava se arrepiando por baixo dos lábios quentes.

-Tipo, eu gostaria mesmo de ver novamente aquela apresentação de dança do ventre que você fez com o Afrodite...

-Ah, quer uma exclusiva? – Shaka meneou o corpo se livrando do amante sequioso. – O que eu ganho com isso?

Mú arregalou os olhos violetas, mas sorriu malicioso. Shaka quando queria sabia ser tão ou mais sedutor que Milo. Mas ele também sabia um truque ou outro... Começou a tirar a roupa, bem devagar, adorando o olhar azul sempre tão limpo, escurecer de tesão. Nu, deitou nas almofadas, passando os dedos pelo corpo numa carícia convidativa, abriu as pernas mostrando o tamanho de sua vontade, depois colocou um dedo na boca, sorrindo, inocente.

-O que você ganha? Pode escolher o que quiser, à vontade.

Shaka tentou engolir, mas sua boca tinha secado... Respirou fundo, indo em direção ao aparelho de som. Escolheu uma música bem sensual e voltou ao meio da sala. "Ariano metido, pensa que é mais sedutor que eu? Pois eu vou vence-lo em seu próprio jogo..." Na primeira batida do tambor, bateu as mãos e ergueu uma, descendo a outra, lentamente. Mexia os ombros, os braços, o tronco se contorcendo como se não tivesse ossos, os quadris gingando, os pés voando pelo chão. Mú não perdia um movimento, sua respiração cada vez mais ficando difícil, saindo em arrancos. Shaka ergueu as mãos na altura dos olhos, virou as palmas pra fora, puxou-as devagar, rodou sobre si mesmo, se ajoelhou a centímetros de Mú, os olhos azuis e violetas se encarando. O ariano nem hesitou, puxou o cavaleiro de Virgem para um beijo, encerrando a dança. Era tudo o que Shaka queria. A calça logo foi descartada, as ereções se roçaram, tirando um profundo gemido de ambos os amantes. Os dedos longos, as unhas compridas dos dois passeando pelos corpos suados, línguas e lábios acompanhando, percorrendo caminhos conhecidos mas sempre bons de serem trilhados. Mú deitou-se de costas nas almofadas, Shaka quis subir em cima dele, mas ele o surpreendeu, erguendo os joelhos.

-Meu pagamento?

-Minha vontade... – riu o ariano. Shaka nem pensou em reclamar, que Mú estava trapaceando... O loiro tirou os cabelos roxos suados do rosto amado e beijou-o com tesão. E com beijos e carícias safadas, foi penetrando no corpo acolhedor...

Parou um pouco, nem tanto para Mú se acostumar com uma invasão nem sempre freqüente, mas para que ele mesmo não acabasse com tudo antes. "Por Buda, como ele é delicioso..." Um gemido e uma súplica tiraram Shaka de seus devaneios...

-Shaka-yo, por favor...

-Tá tão bom nessa posição... Acho que eu não quero sair daqui nunca mais...

Ele provocou errado. Mú deu um impulso pra frente e com auxilio de sua telecinese, inverteu a posição, deitando Shaka nas almofadas, ficando por cima, para cavalga-lo.

-HEY!

-Você está brincando com minhas necessidades mais prementes, loiro. – rosnou o impaciente ariano – Vou tomar as rédeas da situação...

Shaka começou a rir, da situação toda, de felicidade, de tesão... Mú se erguia e abaixava com vontade, querendo ser múltiplo, poder devorar aquele corpo alvo por dentro e por fora, se enrolar naqueles cabelos claros e sedosos, o cheiro de ervas e canela o embriagando, os olhos azuis que o encaravam o enternecendo, a mão que envolvia sua ereção o levando ao paraíso...

-Mú-yu, eu estou quase... eu vou... aaaaahh, minha deusa, não estou mais agüentando seguraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh....

As mãos de Shaka seguraram os quadris de Mú, mantendo-o firme, enquanto ele ainda se movimentava mais um pouco dentro do amante, como que para se esvaziar de vez... O ariano, por sua vez, ao ver o loiro fechar os olhos e gemer e sentindo-se encharcado, não se conteve mais. Molhou a mão e a barriga do outro, num grito primal. Em seguida, desabou sobre Virgem. Sua última ação foi buscar um lençol por telecinese no quarto. Shaka beijou sua testa, se ajeitando nas almofadas...

-Hmmm, foi tão bom... Quero ser pago sempre assim por meus serviços.

-Vou pensar no seu caso. (bocejo) Já disse que te amo, hoje?

-Na última meia hora, umas dez vezes... Mas eu não me canso de ouvir... Nem de dizer. Te amo, Mú-yu.

E adormeceram, as pernas, o coração, os cosmos entrelaçados...

N/A: Nhaaaaaaaa, Pipezinha romântica... Mas com esses dois, eu fico mesmo assim, piegas! No próximo capítulo, Milo & Camus. Finalmente, vou escrever um lemon com os dois... Tô morrendo de medo... Até o próximo!


	3. A Paixao

**UM ENCONTRO COM...**

CAPÍTULO 02 – A PAIXÃO 

Os quatro subiram as escadas a partir da casa de Virgem perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos... Mas enquanto Máscara da Morte entrelaçava seus dedos fortes nos longos de Afrodite e o puxava mais pra perto, Milo de repente largou a mão de Camus e começou a correr escadaria acima. Camus deu de ombros e resmungou:

-Ele vai querer me surpreender com alguma coisa...

-Porque você não o surpreende primeiro? – sorriu Carlo, por cima do topo da cabeça de Afrodite, onde tinha acabado de pousar um beijo.

-O sedutor da história é ele...

-HAH! É... – Afrodite enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisa de Carlo, arranhando-o e arrepiando-o todo... – Até parece que você não sabe usar seu charme francês... –Trocaram um primeiro beijo, cheio de gemidos e suspiros...

-Vocês vão se comer aqui mesmo nas escadas? Porque não desceram pra casa de Câncer?

-Porque hoje é noite de fazer barulho... – Máscara da Morte deu uma gargalhada maliciosa. – E nosso único vizinho, que é você, não vai estar lá pra bronquear...- Tirou o cabelo longo e cacheado da frente e abaixando um pouco a camisa de Afrodite, mordeu-o, arrancando um pequeno grito.

-Como eu não tenho vocação pra voyeur, _excuse moi_, mas vou providenciar meu próprio show erótico. _Au revoir_ e divirtam-se... – e Camus se apressou para casa.

Quando entrou, a casa de Escorpião estava na penumbra, iluminada por velas perfumadas. Toulouse se aproximou de Camus, miando.

-Então, ruivo, cadê o Mestre do Kama Sutra? – Camus apurou o ouvido, percebendo o som do chuveiro... – Humm... então vamos fazer nossa parte, _Monsieur_ Lautrec? – ergueu o gato no colo, levando-o para a sala.

Milo sentiu o cosmo de Aquário e se arrepiou de ansiedade. Tinha planejado tudo: o ambiente levemente perfumado, na luminosidade certa, pêssego em calda, o doce favorito de Camus (a calda tendo outras utilidades, claro), e agora ele, ainda úmido do banho, vestido apenas com um quimono de seda preta curto. Riu ao sair do quarto. "Hoje vou fazer aquele sangue frio correr ao contrário..."

Entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com o pêssego em calda numa compoteira de cristal. Camus, como ele previa, estava sentado na cadeira do papai, o jornal tapando quase todo o seu corpo, somente a luz do abajur em cima dele acesa... O cavaleiro de Aquário esperou que Escorpião pusesse a compoteira em cima da mesinha perto dele e abaixou o jornal, melhor, jogou-o de lado. Milo não conseguiu conter o ofego de surpresa. Camus estava nu na cadeira, com o gato tapando o acesso a uma zona interessante. Com uma das mãos ele mantinha o animal sossegado e a outra continha algo que Milo não conseguiu descobrir na hora o que era. Quando Camus levou a mão à boca e segurou nos dentes uma coisa arredondada e vermelha Milo sentiu o SEU sangue se aquecer e correr – não ao contrário, mas numa única direção, ABAIXO!

-Quer uma cerejinha, _chére_?

Se pêssego era a perdição de Camus, cereja era de Escorpião. No momento, seu cérebro perdeu completamente a capacidade de formar uma frase coerente e o pobre Milo só pode acenar afirmativamente. Camus abriu a boca, segurando a cereja na língua e guardando-a dentro, convidou o marido:

-Então venha buscar.

Milo se arrastou para a cadeira e subiu engatinhando. Camus se esticou, afastando o gato e estendendo a poltrona. Milo cobriu os lábios dele, aproveitando a abertura pra inserir a sua língua dentro da outra boca e roubar o pedaço de cereja... Foi quando viu ao lado da poltrona uma outra compoteira com a fruta.

-Charme francês, han?

-Sempre funciona... –Camus abaixou as mãos, desamarrando o quimono e procurando tira-lo. – Você está muito vestido pro meu gosto...

Milo aproveitou que tinha estendido a mão para retirar o braço da roupa e pegou algumas cerejas. Espremeu-as sobre o peito de Camus e foi lambendo o sumo, fazendo uma trilha, sentindo o corpo por baixo dele se erguendo pra sentir melhor a língua exploradora. Ao chegar no ponto crítico, suspirou melancólico:

-Ah, se o chantilly não tivesse acabado...

Escutou o barulho da tampinha sendo retirada e olhou pra cima, encontrando o olhar azul escuro maliciosamente divertido:

-Só porque você não achou na geladeira... – espremeu um pouco na ponta do nariz do grego... – Já disse que você fica delicioso irritado? – Lambeu, sorrindo.

Milo tirou o frasco das mãos do francês e espremeu uma boa quantidade aonde queria:

-Você está muito engraçadinho, hoje... – Retirou o excesso da ponta com uma grande lambida. O corpo que estava recostado nos cotovelos se atirou pra trás, curvando as costas. – Tem que pagar por suas gracinhas... – Chupou toda a extensão suja de chantilly, indo e voltando até vê-la limpa.

Camus gemia sem pudor, sua voz grave e máscula enlouquecendo mais e mais Milo. Quando sentiu que se aproximava do ponto sem volta, puxou os cabelos de Escorpião, parando tudo.

-_Non, chére_. Ainda não usamos a calda de pêssego... É uma pena desperdiçar o doce, _n'est ce pás?_

Milo sorriu, estendendo o braço em direção à mesinha, mas Camus foi mais ágil e saiu debaixo dele, deitando-o em seu lugar e cobrindo-o com a calda. Lambeu todo o caminho por onde o doce escorreu, principalmente os vãos onde Milo fez questão que ele entrasse. Quando acharam que iam explodir de tesão, Camus ergueu os quadris de Milo, colocando suas pernas em volta da cintura e o penetrou de uma vez, arrancando um grito de surpresa, tesão, alívio e paixão. Erguendo-se, Milo apertou a cabeça do amado no peito, sentindo as mãos de Camus lhe apertarem as nádegas e as coxas e seus dentes morderem seu peito. Os cachos azuis primeiro os cobriram, enquanto Milo se curvava pra frente, mas depois foram puxados para trás, expondo o colo e o pescoço de Escorpião para novas mordidas e chupadas. O atrito aumentou mais e mais até o mundo todo se perder primeiro num branco total depois em luzes multicoloridas. Duas vozes masculinas que gemiam, rosnavam e suspiravam num crescendo deram um último e primal grito depois nada mais foi ouvido dentro daquela sala, a não ser duas respirações pesadas que tentavam voltar ao normal. Camus sabia que se dormissem na poltrona, o dia seguinte seria um inferno de dores musculares, então fez um último esforço e se ergueu, carregando Milo para o quarto. Escorpião resmungou:

-Vamos tomar um banho... To muito melado pra dormir desse jeito...

-Vai arrumando a banheira que eu já volto.

-Onde você vai?

-Guardar as compoteiras, oras... Seria um ótimo desfecho para nossa noite perfeita acordar no dia seguinte e descobrir que nosso gato está com diarréia.

"Noite perfeita? UAU! Tenho que caprichar no presente de casamento de Terpsicore... Segundo round, banheira de água morna com sais afrodisíacos... Aqui eu garanto que ele não me supera..."

Milo encheu a banheira, mexeu os cristais e entrou, colocando a cabeça no descanso da borda. Abriu os olhos pra ver Camus entrando com a bandeja, uma garrafa de champanhe num balde de gelo e duas taças... "Clichê... muito romântico, mas clichê".

-Quer um pouco, _chére_?

-Sim, claro.

Camus encheu uma _flute _bem próxima do rosto de Escorpião e mergulhou o pênis dentro, para surpresa de Milo. Aproximou o membro da boca espantada do outro, oferecendo:

-Quer tomar de canudinho?

Novamente o cérebro do grego travou. Ele abriu mais a boca, para receber as gotas do vinho espumante que pingava e para acolher o "canudinho". Ao fazerem amor pela terceira vez, Milo se surpreendeu mais um pouco, ao perceber que o membro de Camus estava gelado, contrastando com o seu interior quente, levando-o ao delírio...

Quando finalmente se deitaram pra dormir, Milo abraçou o marido, exausto e teve que reconhecer – o francês quando queria, era uma suprema autoridade na arte do amor... Camus apertou o amado e sorriu: "Bem, Carlo e Afrodite, eu procurei surpreende-lo... pelo jeito, eu consegui... Touché, mes amis!"

N/A: Ufa! Acho que eu consegui... Do meu jeito, porque eu confio muito no taco francês do Camus... e porque Aquário (o signo) não gosta das coisas como elas são, gosta de novidades, de surpresas, inovações... Espero que tenha agradado... E Belier, aquele chantilly de Morangos Agridoces ficou na minha cabeça um tempão... A cereja na boca de Camus eu vi ontem de novo, num fanart mas com o Mú... Agora como o Camus ficou segurando o gato no lugar, HAH, fiquem imaginando... Com uma almofada é bem mais fácil...


	4. O desejo

**UM ENCONTRO COM...**

CAPÍTULO 3 – O DESEJO 

Apesar do que Camus imaginava, Afrodite e Carlo conseguiram chegar até a casa de Peixes. Claro que com camisas e cintos abertos, os cabelos desarrumados e os corpos já com algumas marcas...

-Até que enfim... – suspirou Afrodite, se livrando dos mocassins e andando na ponta dos pés até o aparelho de som, enquanto tirava a camisa também.

Carlo chutou suas papetes longe, quase rasgou a camiseta na ânsia de tirar e desceu as calças com as boxers.

-Que alívio... Venha cá, rápido!

-Por que a pressa? – Afrodite começou a se balançar suavemente ao som do CD de George Michael. – Temos a noite toda...

-Sim, temos! Por isso mesmo, não quero perder um só minuto...

-Ninaninanão. Não vamos trepar como coelhos alucinados hoje... Tenho planos... A qualidade no lugar da quantidade...

-Afrodite... – gemeu o italiano, tentando soar desesperadamente sedutor, lambendo os lábios num convite, mas o sueco estava irredutível...

-Se acomode ali na namoradeira que eu já volto...

Achando-se injustiçado e prometendo vingança, Carlo se esparramou na namoradeira, abrindo bem as pernas e se tocando distraidamente... Estava tão distraído, pensando no que iria fazer com aquela bicha tratante que o deixava maluco de tesão depois escapulia porque "tinha planos para uma noite qualitativa" que nem percebeu que Afrodite tinha voltado com uma caixa debaixo do braço e uma bandeja na outra mão. Assustou quando sentiu uma coisa macia passar pelos seus olhos.

-Que é isso?

-Pra aguçar seus sentidos, oras. Você não vai precisar ver nada, apenas sentir...

-Vai me amarrar também?

-Oh, não... quero que participe ativamente do processo. Há apenas uma regra, não tire a venda... – pediu Afrodite, amarrando a echarpe de seda atrás da cabeça de Carlo.

Máscara da Morte se sentiu meio ridículo, mas aceitou a regra. Logo sentiu as unhas compridas correr pelo seu peito... E uma coisa suave acompanhar as unhas... Franziu as sombrancelhas.... aquilo era... era... ah, uma das plumas do leque de Afrodite. Agora ele tinha aberto o leque, a carícia como dedos de vento, arrepiando-o um pouco mais. Carlo se remexeu no divã... As plumas desceram pelo seu tórax, passaram pelo seu quadril, alcançaram suas pernas, fazendo cócegas... De repente um cheiro delicioso e uma coisa macia subiu por sua virilha... "Esse cheiro é de... de... pêssego maduro..." E Mascara da Morte desejou que a fruta subisse... Foi o que Afrodite fez... Passou o pêssego no peito e no queixo dele, deixando que ele mordesse, o sumo escorrendo e Carlo sentiu quando a ponta da língua de Dido aparou... Aquilo lhe deu um choque elétrico... Deixou ser lambido, enquanto comia o pêssego, depois ofereceu a polpa, querendo sentir a boca do amado na sua... Mas Afrodite recusou, se afastando. Carlo ficou atento, procurando e sentindo os cheiros, os sons, as sensações ampliadas pela falta da visão... "Será que o Shaka sente isso quando está com o Mú?" Ouviu Afrodite mudar a música. Ele agora tinha colocado "I'm too sexy for my love" e voltava, para dançar com Carlo.

-Ah, isso é que você quis dizer com "participação ativa"?

-Sim. Você já me viu dançando, sabe dos meus gestos... Apenas me acompanhe...

-Mas eu não sei rebolar como você...

-Apenas me acompanhe, _amore_...

Máscara da Morte sentiu Afrodite por trás dele, tocando suas costas com o peito, a ereção de Afrodite na sua bunda, se arrepiou. Logo, o peixinho sem deixar manter contato, ia para sua frente, rebolando, abaixando, levantando, puxando as mãos de Carlo, que sem ver, só ouvindo e sentindo, dançava sensualmente com ele. O italiano já estava em ponto de ebulição, começou a morder os lóbulos das orelhas, o ombro de Afrodite, adorando sentir o cabelo comprido do outro em uma trança para não atrapalhar o contato pele-a-pele, entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos longos e puxou o quadril do marido para se juntar a ele... Afrodite bem que tentou ainda mais um pouco do jogo da sedução, mas não agüentava mais. Deixou-se ser penetrado de pé mesmo enquanto dançavam. Reclinou-se um pouco pra frente, empinando o traseiro. Máscara vibrou, puxando e empurrando ainda no ritmo da música. Sentiu sob seus pés o começo do tapete felpudo e com a mão nas costas de Afrodite, procurou empurra-lo pra baixo. Di percebeu e ficou de quatro no tapete. A sensação do tapete mais o cheiro de rosas que vinha do amado, sinal de alta excitação dele embriagava Carlo, que gemia alto e murmurava palavrões em italiano, batendo nas coxas brancas. Afrodite, ao sentir os tapas amorosos, começou a gritar (a palavra "MAIS" em sueco principalmente) o seu tesão aos quatro ventos. Gozaram violentamente, Afrodite caindo sobre o tapete, exausto, Carlo por cima dele, sem conseguir se segurar. Ao rolar para o lado, para aliviar o peso do amado, o cavaleiro de câncer não sentiu o tapete peludo embaixo de suas costas como o esperado mas algo macio e geladinho... E tão cheiroso como o peixinho que abraçava. Tirou a venda e sorriu:

-Uma cama de rosas, Mozinho?

-Hun-hun. – concordou o outro, beijando o pescoço do marido. – Segunda parte agora...

-Opa, então minha vez! Chega de me torturar, eu também gosto de ver gemer e suspirar... To com sede? Tem vinho?

-Tem... na bandeja... também me deu sede, Mozão...

Máscara abriu a garrafa, bebendo no gargalo, sabendo que isso excitava Afrodite, que não tirava os olhos do seu pomo de adão. Deixou um pouco escorrer pelo queixo, para limpar com as costas da mão, gesto sexy e cafajeste. Depois bebeu um pouco, para passar de boca a boca, o corpo maior e peludo se esfregando no outro. Afrodite gemeu, pedindo:

-Ai, minha sede aumentou...

-Pois vou te dar uma desidratação, veado. – E deu-lhe um outro "beijo de vinho", depois derramou o liquido no corpo alvo, lambendo onde o vinho corria, adorando lamber o umbiguinho fundo cheio de bebida.

Pegou um dos botões de rosa e passou pelo rosto afogueado de Afrodite, que mordeu o cabo ao sentir sua ereção nas mãos grandes de Carlo.

-Grita, _cazzo!_ _Per me, io voglio ascultar te..._

-Ai, mozão...

-Tá bom? Quero que você me diga, Mozinho, se ta bom...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, CARLOOOOOOOOOO...(1)

-Ainda ta fraco...

Afrodite deu um pulo e derrubou Máscara da Morte no chão. Os olhos azuis piscinas brilhavam e ele lembrou por um instante daquele cavaleiro perigoso, o mais belo e mais mortífero do Santuário.

-Ah, você quer me ouvir gritar? Pois eu também quero, Mozão. – E se empalou no mastro do outro, gemendo alto, encontrando um eco deliciado no amante.

As unhas compridas arranharam as coxas musculosas, enquanto a boca rosada e carnuda atacava os mamilos de Carlo, fazendo-o ofegar. O quadril de Afrodite parecia ter vida própria, se movendo rapidamente sobre Carlo. As vozes grave e aguda se cruzavam no ar, derramando pelas escadarias da casa de Peixes, ecoando na casa de Aquário (convenientemente vazia). Um último crescendo, um rugido, um grito agudo e o mundo entrou num vórtice de prazer supremo. Afrodite caiu em cima de Carlo, exausto, suado e satisfeito. Entrelaçaram as mãos, Máscara se ajeitou no meio das pétalas das rosas...

-Acho que melecamos o tapete além da lavagem...

-Um tapete novo é um preço muito baixo para uma noite de amor feito essa...

-Pensa que acabou? Eu vi chantilly e cobertura de chocolate na bandeja...

-Morangos e uvas... Tem champanhe na geladeira, você sabe...

-_Hummm, io te voglio tanto bene_, Mozinho... (2)

-_Anche io_, Mozão. _Io che no vivo piu d'una hora senza te_...(3) – começou a cantarolar Afrodite.

E logo a voz grave começou a murmurar a música da lua de mel nos ouvidos dele, só parando quando os dois adormeceram, o corpo de Afrodite bem protegido pelos braços fortes de Carlo, seu coração aquecido pelo amor inabalável do italiano, a mente só pensando no que fariam madrugada afora...

N/A: Hum, eu não devia ter gastado todas as fichas no Camus. Depois eu não podia usar muito o paladar nesse capítulo...Deu pra perceber como eu acho o pêssego uma fruta sensual, ne? Tesão por pêssego e manga. (1) June Briefs, esse foi só pra você. Você sabe por que, huahuahauahahauhau, somos todas insanas mesmo. (2) Nem vou traduzir, ne? (3) Eu também, Mozão. Eu que não vivo mais de uma hora sem você. É a música do último capitulo de Afrodite vai se casar... Bem, o próximo capítulo não é mais yaoi. Só vou fechar contando como os "borrachos" Saga e Shura terminaram a noite. Quem sabe eu conto mais sobre Terpsicore e Saga?


	5. amor e cha de boldo

**UM ENCONTRO COM – CAPITULO FINAL**

O AMOR E CHÁ DE BOLDO 

Shina subia de volta a escadaria das doze casas. Com certeza, àquela hora Shura já devia estar desmaiado na casa de Gêmeos. O espírito machista daqueles europeus fazia com que competissem pra ver quem era mais "macho" agüentando beber sem cair ou vomitar, mas até o organismo de um cavaleiro de ouro tinha um limite para a absorção de álcool. Kiril já tinha saído pra balada e a casa de Áries estava vazia. Na casa de Touro, Aldebaran tinha deixado um saquinho de ervas na passagem: boldo. Shina sorriu. Ia precisar mesmo. Apressou os passos, tentando ouvir algum som da casa seguinte. Ouviu mesmo, três vozes moles cantando uma canção bem dor de corno, entremeadas de palavrões em espanhol e grego, principalmente dirigidos a quem tocava o violão, que estava errando muito.

-Não, não... – reclamava Kanon, tendo dificuldades em se levantar e ir reclamar no ouvido do tocador, Shura. – Está fora do tom, seu grosso. Não é esse o acorde...

-Fora do tom está o teu ... – gritava o espanhol, vermelho. Mas se percebia que ele não conseguia enxergar direito onde punha os dedos no braço do instrumento e nem lembrava se já tinha feito aquele acorde ou não.

A presença da amazona foi saudada com vaias e aplausos. Saga soluçou, abraçando-a:

-Estão vendo o que é o amor verdadeiro? A Shininha veio atrás do amor dela, pra agora dar um bom trato nele... E a minha noiva, onde está uma hora dessas? Afagando a cabecinha de um monte de pirralhos...

-Vai lá, espanhol sortudo. – empurrou Kanon, quase caindo junto. – Deixa a mulher aí te dar um trato... mas dê um trato nela você também, se conseguir levantar alguma coisa... – e riu, malicioso.

-Estás me estranhando, _cabrón_? Aqui tudo levanta... – e caiu, sentado de volta na cadeira da varanda de Gêmeos, provocando gargalhadas dos irmãos.

Shina sacudiu a cabeça e franziu o nariz ao cheiro dos "borrachos". Levantou Shura e se despedindo, foi levando-o pela passagem de atalho. Foi a subida mais complicada da vida dela, porque ele queria voltar, queria beija-la, queria entrar nas casas onde os casais estavam "só pra sacanear", a casa de Capricórnio nunca esteve tão longe... Com muito custo e paciência, ela levou-o para o segundo andar, tirando as roupas dele e colocando-o num banho frio, onde aprendeu mais um monte de palavrões em espanhol. Emburrado feito uma criança, Shura não queria tomar o chá de boldo que ela preparou. Gemendo por causa do enjôo que o estava acometendo, foi para a cozinha fazer um suco de tomate. Foi olhar para o copo e tudo virou de uma vez, o estômago, a cozinha, a escadaria, fazendo com ele lavasse o chão da cozinha mesmo. Shina se recusou a entrar lá, o que obrigou o pobre Shura limpar a sujeira sozinho. Depois, ele deitou na cama e tomou o suco de tomate com duas aspirinas, sentindo a cabeça latejar e o estômago doer. Mas a morena começou a massagear suas têmporas, acariciar seus cabelos escuros e ele foi sentindo tudo passar. Ao senti-lo adormecido, Shina se ajeitou ao seu lado e beijou-o de leve.

"Como pode? Se fosse outro, eu teria ido dormir há muito tempo e ele que se ferrasse sozinho... Agora to aqui, preocupada com a ressaca dele, me sentindo muito bem com a sua presença junto a mim. É, to ficando muito mole..."

Depois que Shina levou Shura, Kanon se espreguiçou e cambaleando, foi pegando o rumo do quarto.

-HEY! Onde você vai?

-Dormir, cacete! Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar aqui, vendo você beber e choramingar, Saga? Se eu fosse você, ia fazer o mesmo. – arrotou alto e soluçou. – Hoje a morena não sobe mais. Aliás, é o melhor que ela faz mesmo. Você ta um porre... – riu, da própria piada sem graça... – Um porre, sacou?

Saga mandou a garrafa onde achava que estava o irmão, errando por quilômetros, xingando:

-Vai, filho de uma p, me abandona mesmo, você também... – soluçou ele. – Não posso contar nem com meu próprio sangue. Mas eu não preciso de ninguém. – Virou o resto do copo. – DE NINGUÉM! NINGUÉM... além do banheiro agora...

Se levantou com dificuldade e foi cambaleando atrás do seu quarto. Abriu a porta e fechou um olho pra ver se acertava o alvo, se aliviando com um suspiro. Fechou a porta e virou-se, tropeçando no tapete e se esparramando na cama, a batida do estômago no colchão tendo efeitos catastróficos. Colocando as mãos sobre a boca, Saga virou-se e engatinhando, abriu a porta do banheiro, se contendo com dificuldade, a ânsia estonteando-o, quase que não consegue levantar a tampa do vaso, achando que ia colocar todo o aparelho digestivo pra fora... No meio daquela névoa de sensações horríveis, ouviu um gemido baixo, uma mão fria puxou os cabelos pra longe do rosto, enquanto outra lhe segurava a testa. Logo a mão se afastou para apertar o botão da descarga e ambas sumiram por um tempo. Saga continuou com a cabeça baixa, o corpo dolorido, o enjôo ainda presente. Ouviu a torneira da banheira ser aberta, a mesma ser enchida e as mãos voltaram para lhe despir, lhe ajudar a entrar na peça cheia de água morna, e fizeram massagem em seus ombros, sua cabeça encostada em coxas cheirosas, depois os dedos longos massagearam sua testa, seu rosto... Meio consciente saiu da banheira, foi enxugado, vestiu os shorts do pijama e foi levado pra cama, onde adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Saga acordou sentindo que estava acomodado em um corpo macio e cheiroso.

"P que pariu. Só me faltava essa. Dormi com alguma serva. Agora além da ressaca, os gritos daquela mulher... Bom, primeiro, me livrar da prova do crime..."

Abriu um olho azul e olhou pra cima, para encontrar uns olhos castanhos carinhosos e preocupados.

-Está se sentindo bem, amor?

-TERPSICORE! – Saga se levantou de uma vez, provocando milhões de pontadas na cabeça e um enjôo fenomenal. Ofegando, fechou os olhos e se deitou de novo. – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Achei que você ia precisar de mim e subi. Quando cheguei você estava pondo todas as tripas pra fora...

-Acha? Que exagero... Só bebemos um pouquinho depois da festa e... mulher, pega uma aspirina pra mim? Parece que eu tenho um monte de pequenas explosões galácticas no cérebro.

-Um pouquinho? Sei... olha, toma aqui.

-Que merda é essa?

-Chá de boldo gelado. Vai te fazer bem.

-Ta pensando que eu to de ressaca, é? Pois eu não to. E eu não bebi nem metade do que eu to acostumado, fique sabendo. Mas que cheiro é esse?

-Vem do seu armário.

Gemendo e segurando a cabeça, Saga se levantou e abriu o armário. O cheiro estava insuportável. Abriu a gaveta de meias e cuecas. Ficou vermelho na hora. Terpsicore estava atrás dele, se segurando pra não estourar de rir. Quando ele virou-se para ela, a noiva estendeu as aspirinas e o copo de chá gelado. Saga tomou sem reclamar, apenas fazendo uma careta. Terpsicore puxou-o de volta pra cama, acariciando-o de leve, para tirar a ruga da sua testa. Até que Saga a beijou, dividindo o gosto amargo do boldo com ela, rindo os dois da situação. Com cuidado, ela subiu em cima dele, beijando o corpo todo, dando uma atenção especial numa região sensível, fazendo o dono dela gemer. Procurando não sacudir muito, Pipe fez amor com Saga cuidadosamente, relaxando-o... Depois se deitou novamente na cabeceira da cama, ajeitando-o no meio dos seus seios.

-Aaaah, esse é o meu lugar, definitivamente...

-Dia de trampo, sabia? O Camus e o Dohko já devem estar lá...

-O Dohko, talvez. O Camyu duvido... O Milo estava muito fogoso ontem...

-Hmmm...

-Pipe... hmmm... você não vai contar, né?

-Que você errou a porta do banheiro e urinou na sua própria gaveta do armário embutido porque tava bêbado demais pra notar? Não, mas e a serva que vai lavar suas meias e cuecas? E como você vai fazer pra ir trabalhar?

-Pego do Kanon. Uma das vantagens de se ter um irmão gêmeo.

-Então vai ter que subornar o Kanon também...

-Quem tem uma família como vocês não precisa de inimigos... Você lavaria minhas cuecas e meias, não, lindinha? O Kanon deixa que eu me viro com ele...

-E o que eu ganho com isso?

-Minha gratidão... é pouco pra você?

-Até que não... Mas que tal ser um pouco mais generoso, amor?

-Perfume ou DVD?

-A caixa do Senhor dos Anéis.

-Feito. Quem será? Espera um pouco... – alguém estava batendo na porta. Vestiram seus robes e Saga foi abrir a porta. Kanon entrou, parecendo muito envergonhado.

-Bom dia... oi, cunhadinha, você por aqui... To estourando de dor de cabeça...

Saga estendeu o copo de chá de boldo. E reclamou:

-Toma! Tudo, vai te fazer bem. E tem aspirina no seu quarto. Que foi?

-Ah, é que... podemos falar em particular um minutinho?

-O que não pode ser dito na frente da minha mulher, Kanon?

-Uma coisa que me deixa muito sem graça, que tal?

-Vou ao banheiro, fiquem à vontade... – Pipe se levantou e fechou a porta, esperando que Saga abrisse o link mental entre eles. E foi assim que ela ficou sabendo que...

-... e eu mijei dentro do guarda-roupa, acredita nisso? E agora? Você pode me emprestar um par de meias e cuecas limpas?

Ela enfiou o rosto dentro da toalha de rosto dobrada pra rir, pensando no que o seu noivo iria dizer... É, essa festa de noivado foi mesmo inesquecível...

N/A: Ah, o último capítulo foi pra quebrar um pouco a "quentura" dos outros... E esse negócio de urinar no guarda-roupa eu tirei de uma piada antiga... Uau, que capítulo escatológico...Engraçado, mas nojentinho. Ah, sim, ninguém foi cuidar do Kanon, porque eu sabia que tinha duas pessoas diferentes interessadas e eu não quis dar a preferência pra nenhuma das duas, pra ser justa (Viu, Tere-chan e Volpi?). Agora vamos nos concentrar no casamento em si. Chega de side-stories...

13/11/04


End file.
